1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to machining modules, and particularly, to a machining module having a molding system and a painting system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A product machining process, such as a machining process of an electronic device housing, is generally divided into steps, such as molding and painting. Therefore, the workshops of a factory are designed to be molding workshops and painting workshops. A plurality of molding machines are positioned in the molding workshops, and the molding machines mold a plurality of electronic device housings. The electronic device housings are transported to the painting workshops by transport vehicles, and then the electronic device housings are positioned on the painting lines by hand. However, because the molding workshops and the painting workshops are separated from each other, the electronic device housings need to be transported between the molding workshops and the painting workshops, thereby decreasing production efficiency of the electronic device housings. Furthermore, because the transport vehicles enter the painting workshops frequently, a dust-free level of the painting workshops is decreased, thereby reducing the painting quality of the electronic device housings.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.